


You were my Sun (But now it's sunset)

by Ayz283



Series: Home Tutor Hitman Reborn! [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Italian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayz283/pseuds/Ayz283
Summary: Aoko always thought she would follow in her father's police footsteps after finishing school—But that was before Reborn crashed into her life and turned it upside down.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Series: Home Tutor Hitman Reborn! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707685
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through posting withdrawals so here. In a small fandom, one cannot be picky, especially if you adore a character that gets so little spotlight.

"Tadaima."

Aoko says the second she opens the door. Silence greets her like an old friend. Her only constant companion. She sighs, low and disappointed. She should have been more used to this. She switches out her shoes and goes through her routine of what she usually does on days like today.

Days where she had nobody to share her time with. 

Kaito is busy off doing who knows what. Keiko is with other friends. Hakuba-kun is with her dad preparing for the heist later tonight. Even Akako-chan is busy, practically vanishing without a trace straight after school ended. Not that she thought the beautiful Akako had no other plans but to hang out with plain old Aoko. So that leaves Aoko alone with the house mostly cleaned from yesterday when she was in this exact same situation. Of course, someone needs to cook dinner and she does have a little homework to do—But even so both would have been better done with Kaito around. He complains a lot but she likes how his voice drives away the silence of her house. It's never quiet with Kaito around. Too bad he does not live next door. That would have made her life easier in some ways. 

Her musings are interrupted when the door bell rings. Instantly, she brightens with hope. Maybe it's one of her friends! If not, at least it means company if only for a short while. Who knows, maybe its an adventure calling to her!

With that, she opens the door with a bright smile, prepared to greet whomever at her doorstep.

"Ciaossu!"

She did not squeal—but it was really _really_ close. Standing on her porch was a black-eyed child, immaculately dressed in a fedora and suit. He was holding a briefcase and her heart melted. He is definitely the cutest child she has ever seen. She is not ashamed to say cute things are a weakness of hers. 

"Hi!" She crouches down so they could be more on eye-level and she could see his face better. "How can I help you? Are you lost? Would you like to come in?"

"I'm not lost but I would like to come in!" Strangely, she thinks his eyes are different from anyone's she has ever known. She cannot exactly explain why.. Even so, she beams at this child as she allows him inside. Maybe her evening would not be as lonely as she thought. 

They make their way to the living room and she is happy to prattle on. "What's your name? Are you hungry? I can whip something up for you!"

"No, thank you, I'm fine." The child sets down his mini-briefcase on the table and everything about this is just so cute. "My name is Reborn." He clicks it open, "My profession is assassination. I am here to train you into a mafia boss." He proceeds to take out a firearm. The smile she wears vanishes like one of Kaito's magic tricks. 

"Is this a prank? Did Kaito put you up to this? —That idiot! How dare he!!"

She swears she could feel the air brush her cheek from the passage of the bullet before it embeds into her wall. Her knees shake and collapses against her will, no longer able to support her weight. She stares almost uncomprehendingly at the child she stupidly thought as cute just a second ago. 

"This is not a prank. I am a hitman sent as a favour to the ninth boss of Vongola, Vongola Nono, to train you as the heir to the bloodiest mafia family in Italy."

Aoko's hand shakes and she clenches it tight. Suddenly, a few truths stand out to her. She'll die here. Her father will find her body after coming home from work. She has not told him she loves him in far too long. "W-What m-makes you think I would ever be in charge of a mafia gang!" Her voice shakes in the beginning, scared and soft before gaining strength from the anger she feels raising within her. Some days, she wishes her temper was not like her father's. Today is not that day. "My father is a police officer! I'd rather _die_ than betray him!!" She roars, mentally cursing when tears impede her vision. The hitman's—Reborn's eyes are blank still but she thinks he is amused. She focuses on how that only fuels her anger instead of how clearly he has her in the palm of his hand. How easily he could kill her if he wished. She did not even see when he fired the gun—And it was not like she was looking away!

"Even if it could save your friend Kaito?"

Just like that, he blindsides her once more. She deflates like a hot air balloon.

"W-what are you talking about?"

He takes out a folder and slides it over the table towards her. The first page is a lie—It _has_ to be.

"Your childhood friend Kaito is the internationally wanted thief 1412 or better yet known as Kaitou KID."

The picture of Kaito— _her_ Kaito, the one who knows just how much she hates that stupid thief for stealing her father's attention away—is damning, as he was in the process of changing into or out of the KID costume. The face is clear and unobstructed—unmistakable. 

The rest of the file is not any better. She flips through searching for doubt, for inconsistencies, for _anything_. She finds more photos—of a broken watch, of him breaking and entering, getting away from the police, even of a hair sample and when she finds the picture with his accomplice in it, along with the information of odd jobs and broken alibis, she chokes on her sob. Tears stream down her face because it's Jii-san, the kind old man Kaito introduced her too. Suddenly, it is like all the pieces fall together. She always thought they whispered details of KID's cases because they did not want to upset her anymore than Kaito usually does. But no, all this time, Kaito's just been getting information—insider information!—from her to be one step ahead of her father. All those times, he asked to be brought along, even when he encouraged her to bring her father dinner, all of it was to serve his own goals. 

"Why... Why are you telling me this..?" She stares into the soul-sucking black eyes of the child hitman. She sees no mercy in them for her. 

"He betrayed you. He's lied to you." Reborn said, matter-of-fact. Every word of his is a stab to her heart, stealing the air from her lungs. "The person you love.." Her breath hitches and sticks in her throat. Her tears burn hot trails. "I can put you out of your misery. This file could be on your father's table. You wouldn't have to get involved, your father gets to catch the thief and KID gets to pay for his crimes. That's what you always wanted, right?"

The resounding 'NO' in Aoko's head is instinctual but is immediately battled with her sense, leaving only confusion and unease. Her mind is a turmoil. Everything is too loud and too quiet all at once. She can't think. She does not know what to think. 

"The file—" Reborn continues, "And all the evidence inside, is yours to do as you will.. If you agree to be the heir to Vongola." Her eyes peer at Reborn, unfocused at first but then with meaning. She never stopped listening but now it seems as if his words are the only things she could hear. "Vongola has the power and connections to either make Kaitou KID regret ever crossing you... or to make sure Kuroba Kaito is never caught." She does not blink—she cannot—because for the first time since Reborn arrived her mind is clear. 

"What will it be, Aoko?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Just a warning I didn't give this story as much scrutiny and judgement as 'A New Decima' so it's technically rougher.

"Where were you in the morning, Aoko? You came in late!"

"Konno-sensei wanted to talk to me. It dragged a little long is all.." Aoko picks at her food rather than eating it, "How was yesterday? You guys went to karaoke, right?"

Keiko casts worried eyes at her, not used to seeing Aoko like this. "Are you.. Sad that I didn't hang out with you yesterday? I'm really sorry, Aoko! I promise to make it up to you!"

Aoko pulls enough of herself together to muster up a reassuring smile, "No, it's not that at all.. Sorry, it's not something I can talk about now."

Keiko's brow creases. "If you're sure, Aoko... But I'm here whenever you want to talk, okay?" Aoko's returning smile is slightly more genuine. Keiko decides not to push and she launches to talk about her evening yesterday.

Keiko can tell though that Aoko is not really paying attention. Nor does she really pay attention in class for the rest of the day.

..

..

_"I'll do it.._

_On one condition."_

..

..

"Oi! _Ahoko_ , what's with you today? You didn't even get angry when I saw your panties! Let me guess.. you've finally accepted that your two-bit father cannot hope to catch the amazing KID-sama. It was only a matter of time—"

As if with an audible snap, Kaito could visibly see her temper fill her body and give it strength. His inner relief is matched by his apprehension. After all, an angry Aoko is a scary Aoko.

"SHUT. UP. BAKAITO. YOU IDIOT!" He leans away when she yells in his face but when Aoko proceeds to speed-walk home, he jogs to catch up. Usually she would try hitting him with everything within reach—which would currently be her school bag—but this is unusual behaviour.

"Oi, Aoko, I didn't mean it. Stop already. You've been weird all day..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

He grabs her wrist, it stops her in her tracks. She does not look at him. His worry sits sour on his tongue. "C'mon Aoko, you can tell me, I won't even make fun of you if that's what you're worried about. Didn't you say talking about your problems makes you feel better?"

"I just want to go home." If she could slap him with her words alone, she succeeded. Unbridled shock and hurt flow through but he wrestles it down and, most importantly, makes sure it does not show on his face. One thing he has always admired about Aoko is her ability to surprise him, even years after meeting her. He knows her, they grew up together, they fought each other, he understands her better than himself sometimes. But in all those years, in all the times they hang out together, she never wanted to be home—where it was cold and empty—rather than be with _him_. Her tone, low and vulnerable, tells him a wealth of information. This was not a joke they could playoff, not some new teasing she was trying.

And it is precisely that tone that makes him let go. "Yeah, okay." Aoko does not look at him at all the rest of the way to her house. On the other hand, Kaito does not let her out of his sight once. She does not mention anything when he accompanies her all the way to her house, where they exchange goodbyes before she closes the door without inviting him inside.

He feels stupid when he loiters around for a while instead of leaving immediately.

..

..

_"Kaito can't be involved.. in the mafia.. He can't even know about me being—being in the mafia because if he does.. He'll just get in trouble trying to get me out."_

_"Deal."_

..

..

"We'll have to work on your lying skills. You handled yourself only passably well. At least, your not-boyfriend Kaito doesn't currently suspect you of knowing his alter ego."

Aoko jolts in surprise, not because she does not know he would be in her house when she came back—she could not forget it if she tried—but because he interrupted her solace against her front door. She has not yet changed her shoes because all she could think about was how hurt Kaito must be feeling. Sure, she is furious at him—hurt, confused, and a mix of other negative emotions that she just cannot handle when she was within distance to him—but she still loves him and that would not disappear no matter how many times he hurt her with his callous words and actions. It's simple—If he hurts, she hurts.

"Lying is the first step to becoming a thief. I hate lying." Aoko tells him but she can't muster up her usual energy. It doesn't matter, she's already becoming something worse than a mere thief. Reborn does not react outwardly and it is familiar. She never really knew what Kaito thought too, after he got good enough on that poker face of his.

"In our business, you'll need to know how to lie and lie well. A well-placed lie can save the life of you and your subordinates. Nobody can know the difference when you tell a lie or truth." Reborn said. "For now, it is better to avoid lying to Kaito as he would see through it instantly."

"Okay." She bustles around the kitchen, forgoing changing to cook dinner first. "What would you like to have for dinner? Tou-san probably won't make it in time for dinner." Considering the next heist is right around the corner, she does not hold much hope. She doesn't know what's Kaito's game is having so many so close together. But the timing at least benefits herself and Reborn. She needs time to herself—to deal with her choices and what they would mean for everyone else. She needs to process and grieve—for everything she's lost and everything she will lose—And she needs to do it alone.

"Anything is fine."

"What's your favourite dish then?"

"Vongole fettucine"

Aoko blinks, momentarily thrown. "What's that?"

"In simple terms, it is a pasta dish with clams."

"Oh.. We don't have clams.." Or pasta really and she feels a deep disappointed welling inside her. She knows its stupid—she does not even like Reborn—but her inability to cater to her only guest, it only fuels her current sense of worthlessness. Her eyes burn and against her will tears form. She was lucky when Reborn woke her up hours before school started so she could make sure her face did not look like she cried the whole night. Because she did—Her bloodshot eyes, eye bags, and pale face could attest to that. But now, she feels like the aftermath of a open shaken can of fizzy drink. She's a mess all over the floor and she'll have to clean it up. "I'll make—curry.. Yes, curry would be nice."

The fingers that wipe her tears away are harsh on her face. She did not mean for them to be.

..

..

_"Why... Why would he do this..?" To her, to her father, to their friendship stringing along only by her attempts at closing the distance he willingly created between them._

_"Do you really want to know?"_

..

..

"It's not bad." Reborn's voice breaks the monotonous sound of utensils hitting the plate—Or maybe just her own, Reborn's table manners are impeccable and he barely makes a sound. Considering he sits on the table to reach his plate, she wonders if that is a hitman thing.

"Really?" She wants to take his word on her food but it feels hollow. She can only remember Kaito's complaints every time he stops for dinner or lunch or breakfast even, rarely and only when she calls him until he picks up to tell him to come over. She remembers her father's silence too. He never had a preference on what he ate.

"It could be better." Her eyes flicker up from her plate and impossibly, he catches it in his gaze. "Decrease the heat, you don't want to sear the beef. Cut the potatoes smaller if you can't wait to add the carrot. Of course, if you are cooking with low heat you will have to add less water than you usually do, this will also concentrate the flavour on the beef and potato."

It feels like the first time she is focusing all day.

..

..

_"The previous phantom thief 1412 was Kuroba Toichi." Aoko wonders how many times her world would be rocked today—this hour specifically. "Renowned as the Greatest Magician of his time, the manner in which he died was suspicious."_

_"But it was an accident! They said it was an accident.." Her retort is instinctual and Reborn silences her with a look. She remembers being 8, just moments after her father told her the news. Before understanding sets in but after dread._

_"When he was Kaitou KID, Toichi had various clashes with an underground organisation. My contacts say they were responsible for his death."_

_"No—" Her voice shakes and she is on a raft in the middle of choppy waves, caught in a whirlpool, destination inevitable, "And Kaito found out..?"_

_"One can assume he's using himself as bait to lure them out."_

_That stupid idiot.. It sounds exactly like him._

..

..

"Why do you protect Kuroba Kaito?"

Aoko does not stop putting away her homework. That's the question, isn't it? The one she asked herself all day. And to her, it's not a new question. _Everyone_ —besides her dad or Kaito's mum—*has asked her this question before, in various states.

_"Aoko-chan! Control that wannabe magician! He peeked in the girl's locker room again!"_

_"Nakamori-chan, you don't have to spend time with Kuroba if he annoys you so much."_

_"That damn Kuroba! Nakamori, where did he disappear my bag to!?"_

_"Why are you friends with Kuroba-kun? He always looks at your panties!" A young Keiko once asked her the first time they actually spent time together._

The answer is always simple.

"Kaito is callous and he says things he does not mean. He even does things he does not mean. But he cares a lot and he doesn't want other people to know." Aoko says and looks at Reborn, she sees nothing indicating he agrees or disagrees, Reborn's poker face is truly perfect. Kaito would be so jealous. She explains further about her best friend—still even after all this, "One day, Kaito'll become the best magician in the world and surpass his dad. He's made for bigger things than being a phantom thief or in the mafia..."

"Don't you want him by your side? He's your childhood friend. You like him."

Of course she wants him by her side. Of course she likes him. She's known him longest. She knows him best.

Aoko also knows herself well.

"Kaito.. is like the Sun. While he's here, I'm happy, and when he goes, I'll cherish his memory..." She's thought about it more, ever since the ice-cream incident—Kaito whines to her sometimes, telling her how his mother still teases him about it and 'why'd she tell her anyways?', asking why she didn't compare him to something cooler. After much thought, She finds that she likes that sun metaphor most because sometimes Kaito is the summer sun where she risks sunburn if she stays out too long and others he is so cold like the sun during the winter where she can only feel the warmth on her face.

_"Aoko! Aoko! Wake up! You'll miss it, idiot!"_

_"Wha—Kaito.." She raises her head from her temporary perch on Kaito's shoulder. Rubbing her eye, she fails to prevent a yawn from escaping._

_"Sheesh, you're the one who wanted to see the sunrise in person so badly.. But you fell asleep on me and now my shoulder is numb because of your big head." Kaito's grumblings disturb the otherwise peaceful atmosphere. She pulls her knees up, wraps her arms around them and instead lays her 'big head' on the top of her knees._

_"Bakaito, if you didn't wake us up too early then I wouldn't have needed to sleep." Aoko's retort is automatic though it lacks her usual fire. The light of the sun invades the sky slowly in a mixture of oranges and pinks. It paints everything it touches in brighter colours, even the clouds turn silver. "It's beautiful.." She breathes out, and the whole camping trip was worth it—With her best friend beside her wrapped in a blanket he magicked up earlier watching the sun rise among the trees, she fills with unimaginable happiness._

And sometimes Kaito's warmth fills her completely—with unimaginable happiness.

Reborn is quiet and when she looks his eyes glint with an emotion that makes his face softer. She wonders what it is.

"I see.. There's potential in you yet." Reborn says. At the reminder of her new mafia career, Aoko's unconscious smile turns into a frown. Reborn's hand tilts his fedora to give her an unobstructed view of his face. "It's time.. To tell you about the history of Vongola." The smirk on his face is deadly cute but promises only trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. All those cooking instructions? I made up on the stop. Don't take me seriously. I'm not a good cook.  
> 2\. Not one review? Never expected this. It really is a niche then.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you finally ready to talk? You've kept me waiting long enough, Aoko." Kaito says as he leans against the fence, his eyes though give her his whole attention. Sure, the heist is tonight and he still needs to finalise some things, but those all seem unimportant beside the worrying behaviour of one Nakamori Aoko. Usually it's not hard to get Aoko to talk about her feelings, her sadness, worries or her anger. She talks unworrying that anyone could listen in. Aoko is never one to be afraid of her feelings. When instead she waits until the day is over and takes him to the school rooftop just for a private conversation, well, Jii-chan can handle an hour without him.

Aoko does not face him instead her eyes are watching the training baseball club. Her demeanour is not as heavy as yesterday's but it's still sad and why can't she tell him already so he could make it better? Kaito racked his brain yesterday and came up with no potential causes. He's sure if she knew he is Kaitou KID, she would _not_ keep quiet about this knowledge. He expects a confrontation—a loud one, messy and with lots of hurt feelings. She'd want to know _why_. She'd want to get involved. Things he couldn't allow—Not with how easy it is to get hurt, not with these high stakes.

"Konno-sensei talked to me in the morning. She said a university came and offered a scholarship—a math's degree. We're her 2 brightest students but she knew that I—I wanted to go to university." Aoko said.

Kaito blinks, it's a great opportunity and he's not even offended he got passed over because she was right. He doesn't think he _needs_ to go university, at least not if he really is seriously trying to be a world-class magician.

"If I do well," Aoko continues, "the company who offers the scholarship is planning to take me on to work for them, full-time."

"But.. you want to follow Nakamori-keibu's footsteps and become a police officer?" Kaito asks tentatively. While he did not especially want her to forever be chasing Kaitou KID's shadow, he does not want to hinder her dreams. He always thought she would be a police officer and he a magician. She never said she wanted any differently after all.

"No... I don't know.. Maybe that's always been tou-san's path.. I just want to help people. I don't have to be a police officer for that, I could do that with this company."

"So.. What's the problem? You can ace the degree, win hearts in whatever company that have you, and after all that if you find you still don't like it, you can just become a police officer. You only need to pass an exam, right? And then you can pass the interviews easily, it's not like everybody doesn't like you already, you've known them forever." Kaito flaps his hand around to emphasize his point, not that she's looking. Sure, she might be stuck at the company for a while but she has the rest of her life to be a police officer if she wanted to be.

"Because—It's in Italy."

"Oh." Kaito feels all the air leave him at once.

"If I like it there... I'll probably live there. I'll have to leave tou-san because it's not like he'll leave his job ever. I won't see all my friends for a long time. I'll have to be surrounded by strangers in a strange place and I don't even know the _language_." To his distress, her voice wobbles and tears fill her eyes.

"Oi, oi, Aoko—It's not that bad! I could learn with you so you're not totally useless. I already know a little, it wouldn't be that bad. And you can still visit on the holidays and when you're free. And—It's not like my shows aren't eventually going to go global. I'll have to travel a lot too! I'll just make sure to visit Italy as often as I can. And I'll save you tickets—Front row."

"Idiot... You can't just give away tickets if you want to earn money."

"Fine, you can always stop at any of the shows and be my assistant." Kaito wiggles his eyebrows at her, "I'll make sure I keep a bunny suit your size on me." Aoko smacks him but the smile that lights her face makes it worth it.

Aoko faces him and he's glad that the air between them is lighter now. "I just—I always imagined living in Japan with you and tou-san nearby." Her blue eyes glistened, brighter than any jewel he has ever stolen.

He imagines it: An older Aoko with longer hair playing with a child— _their_ child. She smiles when she sees him and then they go back to conspiring like troublemakers. His heart clenches. How could she not know she holds it in her hands? "Yeah.. But just because the location has changed, doesn't mean you'll lose everything."

"Yeah.. Thanks, Kaito." Aoko leans her head on his shoulder—For the first time in a long time, Kaito doesn't get flustered. "Talking with you really helped."

Maybe.. Maybe it's a good thing she'll be gone for a while. He could focus on finding Pandora and then—Then he could work on making his other dream come true.

..

..

_"400 years ago, Vongola Primo—your ancestor whose name was Giotto—formed Vongola. Back then, it was a vigilante group whose task was to protect the weak from the rich or the influential who wanted to take advantage of them. The people loved them for it and slowly they amassed power and prestige, enough to rival the toughest of mafia families back then."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Giotto abdicated. He retired to Japan and changed his name to Sawada Ieyasu. The mantle of Vongola Secondo fell onto his second cousin. He did not have Giotto's pacifist nature nor half his kindness. It was him who turned Vongola into a mafia family."_

_"Why didn't Ieyasu-san.. Why didn't he leave it to someone else? If he cared about the future of Vongola, he would've left it to someone with the same ideals."_

_"Due to the nature of the Vongola rings—which are an heirloom that must be worn by the Vongola leader and their 6 most trusted subordinates called guardians—the mantle can only belong to someone that possesses the same bloodline as Giotto."_

_"I see.. And that's why you need me.. Because kaa-san was a Sawada... Do you think it's possible to go back to being vigilantes?"_

_"The Vongola, out of all the mafia families, has the most prestige. It beats every other family in every way. This means it also has a long and bloody history.. To change it back to a vigilante group.. You would face opposition from everyone. Saying it is extremely hard would be understating it."_

_"But is it impossible?"_

_"With the right kind of leader, anything would be possible."_

..

..

"Good job! Kuroba is suitably off track! He's glad, probably because this keeps you far away from that organisation that he's been up against." Reborn chirps in.

Aoko bites her lip, "Vongola will protect him, right?.. Or otou-san? I don't want them to get hurt.."

"They have orders to prevent civilian casualties and interfere with the codename 'Black' organisation."

"Black? Why are they called Black?"

"All their members wear black coats. Also, they assume if they have no name, they'll be less likely to be found. It's a stupid justification, now they're stuck with Black Organisation." Aoko watches fascinated, she thinks if Reborn was any less.. a professional hitman he would roll his eyes. "Don't worry, my contacts will interfere if it looks like Kaitou KID will be unmasked or injured. They even have a medic on standby to knock him out and heal him if necessary."

Aoko is alarmed. "...Do you think that would be necessary?"

"Who knows?" Reborn shrugs, "KID is still early in his career as a phantom thief. He can make mistakes." He shoots her a look, "He's also pretty competent and skilful. He would make a good guardian. But since you don't want that.. I doubt he'll be caught tonight."

"But you found evidence of his crimes? What makes you think the Black Organisation can't find him too?"

"I am the World's Greatest Hitman. Nobody is as good as me. I followed Kuroba because I knew he had a secret I could exploit. Kuroba himself is not bad in covering his tracks as Kaitou KID and his accomplice is good at setting them both strong alibies. For the level of competency that is necessary to fool the Black Organisation, they are sufficient."

"Oh. That makes me feel better." Aoko rummages in the kitchen to unpack her shopping, "I bought the ingredients for vongole fettucine." She shows him her shopping finds, proud at least to make it in time for bargains, "..Will you show me how to make it?"

He surveys the ingredients and she feels a nervousness rise up within her, "Not bad but they could be better. I'll follow you next time and show you how to choose only the best ingredients. I'll instruct you this time so you don't mess it up but I won't help you cook all the time. Most of the time I will survey or give feedback after its done, I have better things to do and I don't believe in spoon-feeding my students."

A smile lights her face, "Okay!" There's a bounce in her movements when she ties her apron on. Turning to Reborn, who has also taken the time to wear an apron (green with ducks on them!), she thinks it is fine to be happy in the moment.

After all, maybe she does not have to do this whole thing alone.

..

..

"Are you going to watch KID's performance tonight?"

Aoko scoffs, "And watch him make a fool of otou-san? No thanks!" She thinks on her anti-KID signs she keeps in the closet. Eventually, she'll have to do something with them. Maybe attend another KID heist or maybe throw them out but tonight she has neither the motivation nor any idea which direction to go. Her eyes flicker to the clock, 30 more minutes until showtime. "..I'll keep the news on though." In case. They always cover KID's heist anyways and before she never thought it necessary, it's not like it's _important_ news or anything. She herself always keep on top of any KID news or future exploits, of course. But that was because her father is in charge of catching him. Her heart twinges, knowing that now her dad will never reach his dream.

She wonders if this makes her a bad daughter.

That's a lie, she _knows_ this makes her a bad daughter.

She does not see it coming but she does feel the intense pain from where _something_ connects with hand. "Ow! Did you-Did you just _shoot me? With a bb gun?!_ " Aoko cradles her hand protectively _because it stings like hell_. She looks disbelievingly at Reborn who is definitely holding a green bb gun. Her eyes do not deceive her when the bb gun proceeds to transform into a chameleon and crawls up his hand to sit comfortably on the brim of Reborn's fedora.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You made your decision, you grieved, you cried all night, and now it's time for you to move forward in your life."

Somehow, this makes her feel irrationally angry. Maybe it's the flippant way he said it. Maybe it's because he acts as if he cares. "How would you know! Everything— _Everything_ —has changed for me! Kaito is out there trying to get killed! Otou-san is out there trying to put my best friend behind bars! I can't be a cop anymore, helping otou-san, knowing what I know! I can't ever tell my friends the real reason I'm moving to Italy! My whole life has changed! _All I want to do is feel sorry for myself!_ "

Throughout her righteous tirade, Reborn does not seem affected. Not a twitch of his fingers nor a change in his expression.

Instead, Reborn raises an eyebrow, expression cool. "Are you going back on your decision to change Vongola from a mafia family into a vigilante group? If so, continue your pity party to your heart's content." His nonchalance is infuriating. His tone does not raise even once but she listens attentively, maybe even _because_ he did not raise it in response to her own. "The facts are, if that is truly your goal, you cannot afford to waste time. You are soon to be in the last year of high school. Vongola Nono is an old man who needs a competent heir yesterday.

"Against even low-level thugs, you won't win in a fight. Nowadays, mafia children are trained to fight since they could _walk_. What else could you do? You can't charm them like Kuroba. You can't seduce them like Koizumi. You can't outthink them like Hakuba. In your current condition, you won't win anyone's respect nor their support.

"Do you think none of the Vongola bosses have tried to return to their humble roots? Vongola Terzo tried to backtrack some of the worse of Secondo's reign and instead learnt betrayal from his wife. Vongola Quinto famously tried to show mercy to his enemies. His refusal for harsh measurements leads him to an early grave. Vongola Ottavo, the only female boss, is remarkably known to be a woman to not cross—Not because she could not be kind but because the mafia would not allow her to be. For this, she was famous for her bloody tenure and short reign. You need to first survive to take the mantle of Vongola Decimo and then? You need to survive when you drag Vongola kicking and screaming wherever your _righteous_ heart desires. My job is to make you into the brilliant Vongola Decimo. I won't stop until you are nothing short of the best. Do you understand now?"

Her eyes narrow, a grudging respect for him has the nerve to plant itself upon her heart like a weed. "Yes, I understand."

"Good. Listen well, this is what your life will look from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I really am. Theres like max 3 chapters maybe a forth if I finish that one scene. And then theres nothing more. I don't know where this is going (I have a vague illusion) and honestly dunno if I'll ever write more of it. (Kinda like the Magic Kaito manga ehhhhhhh) If you want to adopt it go ahead?????
> 
> Usually I never post unfinished stories after the 2 from Fanfiction but you know if you like Aoko there's not many choices. You take what you can get and you be grateful and really what's more to ask???
> 
> I tried writing Aoko's unique way to reference herself and got so confused so fast.


End file.
